cool_gemsonasfandomcom-20200214-history
Lapis Lazuli
Lapis Lazuli is a former Homeworld Gem and current Crystal Gem who appears in Steven Universe. Personality While she is playful and friendly with Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli is bitter and mistrusting towards the Crystal Gems, believing they care more about the Earth than their own kind, likely due to their being unaware for so many years about her captivity in a mirror. When confronted with an enemy more powerful than herself, she displays a pacifistic approach. She believes that putting up a struggle can only make the situation worse. In "The Message", she delivers a frantic message to Steven about the approaching invasion, begging him not to put up a fight. In "Jail Break", she gives similar advice when Steven stumbled across her, mentioning Homeworld might go easy on them if they follow orders. However, Lapis can change into an aggressive being if necessary. She expresses an overwhelming desire to return home, going as far as to use one of the Earth's oceans to create a giant water construct for the purpose of using it as a lift in order to get closer. In doing so, she shows that she can be rather inconsiderate and indifferent, as she does not care about the human race or the Earth. Overall, Lapis is a passionate Gem who doesn't hesitate to fight anyone who stands against her, but is thankful to Steven for releasing her and then healing her gem after all that she did to him. Lapis is also portrayed as being a martyr, loyal to Steven and willing to suffer if it means protecting him from Jasper or any danger in addition to Malachite. However, she is also shown to be very stubborn and hesitant in cooperating or accepting help from others unless she has no other choice, seen in both "Jail Break", when she refuses to be set free by Steven, and "Chille Tid," where she is reluctant to give the Crystal Gems her location for them to find her and aid in the situation. Appearance Before Steven healed her, she had grayish-blue skin and reflective eyes without pupils. After her gemstone had been healed by Steven, her color palette changed its tone. The color of her skin changed to a deep sky blue, her dress and hair became lighter, and Lapis was found to have navy blue eyes. Lapis Lazuli has a slim figure, cyan skin, and blue chin-length hair, arranged in almost the same as that ofPearl, although her bangs are slightly longer, with a fringe that covers her entire forehead. She wears a flowing, blue skirt, which is knee-length with a downward-facing navy triangle. She also wears a backless, blue halter crop top with an upward-facing navy triangle that ties into a blue sash ribbon on the back of her shoulders. She has a blue lapis lazuli gemstone embedded in her back, in the form of a water droplet, from which she is able to summon and remove wings created out of water at will. Abilities Lapis possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shape-shifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. She is mentally strong, as she is able to overtake Jasper when they are fused. Gemology * Lapis Lazuli, by definition, is a rock primarily composed of lazurite, calcite, and pyrite. * Lapis Lazuli is a birthstone of September, along with Sapphire. It is also assigned to the planet Jupiter. * Lapis Lazuli is considered to be fairly tough, but it is also fairly soft at 5-6 on the Mohs scale. * Lapis Lazuli is considered a stone of truth and friendship. * Lapis Lazuli in crystal healing is associated with intuition, psychic abilities, and astral projection. * Lapis Lazuli can be substituted by dyed jasper. * Lapis Lazuli's chemical formula is Na3Ca(Si3Al3)O12S•CaCO3•FeS2. This is because lapis lazulis are made of: ** Lazurite (Na3Ca(Si3Al3)O12S) ** Calcite (CaCO3) ** Pyrite (FeS2) * Lapis Lazuli were normally associated with power and gods, even being found in statues of gods. This matches with Lapis's overwhelming power as a single Gem who is able to fight three other Gems (one being a fusion) to a standstill even with her own gemstone cracked. * Dreaming of Lapis Lazuli gemstones foretells faithful love, which perfectly aligns with Lapis's interactions with Steven's dreams. * Lapis Lazuli will become damaged when submersed in water, mirroring the destructive Malachite deteriorating at the bottom of the ocean. Category:A to Z Category:Gems Category:Canon Gems Category:Canon Characters Category:Lapis Lazulis Category:Crystal Gems